Unspoken Words
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: Do you really hate everything about me?" "Yes I do." The meanings behind it: "Will you ever love me?" "No I won't." SasuSaku Just click it and read. Or tell me how you hate it or love it. Rated for safety...


**Random one-shot. I was listening to 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace. SasuSaku. I love this couple. I don't own anything. This story has no humor. I can't guarantee that this will be good. It might just suck. **

**Here's the drill:** Enjoy or press the red "x" on the top right corner or press ALT+F4.

**Read...if you want to... No pretty gray line...**

**XxUnspoken WordsxX**

Sasuke's POV-

We were waiting for Kakashi-sensei. He was late again. I should have slept in. Sakura hasn't spoken to me to me yet. It must have been what happened yesterday. But every minute or so she would steal a glance when she thinks I'm not looking. Finally she walks up to me and stands right next to me. She opens her mouth, but then shuts it again. "What?" I ask.

"Yesterday when you said," she fades off, "I just want you to know that no matter what I'll still love you. Even if you say you hate me." Her voice was quivering. I looked up. "You can just forget it." **I said I hate everything about you. I didn't exactly say I hated you.**

"Stop loving me. You'll only end up getting hurt." **I don't want to hurt you or anyone else that's precious to me.**

"But Sasuke I can't stop." **I'm already broken. It hurts because I can't stop loving you.**

"You're annoying!" Her eyes widen. **It's so annoying that I have to save you every time something happens. **

She turns around, her face hidden from view, "I hate you" **You never let me care about you why?**

"That's good to know." **You won't get hurt this way.**

"You always say that I'm weak and annoying." **I'm not giving up. I don't care if I get hurt anymore.**

"That's because you are." **Just give it up. You'll die by_ his_ hands if I let you bring me down. I can't love you.**

"Why?" She asks softly, speaking an unspoken word. **Why?**

"Hn." **If I don't have any more loved ones, no more of my loved ones will die.**

She turns around and I recalled what happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke walked towards the training grounds. He hear footsteps behind him and recognized the chakra. "No!"_

_"But Sasuke I didn't say anything." replied Sakura._

_"The answer's no."_

_"Really? You don't want to go on a date with me?" Sakura smiled and he knew that she had got him. He scowled and started to wake away._

_"Wait! I thought Uchihas' keep their words." _

_He stops, "Fine! I'll pick you up at eight." he stomps off leaving a grinning Sakura behind._

**_At eight..._**

_Sasuke and Sakura are found near a lake. Sakura attempts to start a conversation. "So..."_

_"Hn." She sighs, __"Relax Sasuke. I don't bite." He glared at her. She laughs nervously. "Sasuke you agreed."_

_"You made me!" He pointed out. _

_"Why can't you care."_

_"You say you love me, yet you know nothing about me." She looked shocked. _

_"I love you with all my heart!" She states._

_"It's just a crush. You'll get over me." _

_"But I really love you!"_

_"Can't you understand! I don't like you!"_

_"I hate the way you think you know me. I hate the way you try to help me. I hate how you are so annoying. I hate the way your eyes look at me. I hate the way your hair flutters in the wind. I hate how you can smile, despite all the things you've been through. I hate your smile and laughter. I hate how you can always look at the bright side. I hate how you love me. I hate everything about you." Sasuke screamed at a very frightened Sakura._

_"I'm g-g-going to go h-h-h-home now." She managed to say. She walks off leaving Sasuke behind to think about his unspoken words:_

_I hate how you have everything that I used to have. The smiles; the laughter; the innocence; a childhood; a family; the naivety._

**End flashback**

Sakura's POV-

My eyes were watering now and I felt like I was going to cry. I could see Sasuke looking at me now. I turned away. I won't cry in front of him. I walked away and I accidently let out a sob. I froze, _'Please don't let him hear me.' _I started to walk away, but his voice stopped me. "Cry and get over it. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever make me love you"

"I hate how I love you. I don't want to anymore. I want to hate you." I replied, the tears streaming down my face. I didn't turn around, "Do you really hate everything about me?" **Will you ever love me?**

"Yes I do." **No I won't.**

I couldn't take it anymore. "Then I leave you with my heart." **I won't ever love anyone else other than you.**

"Would you mind if I broke your heart and gave it back in pieces?" **If you want to love me, then I'll hurt you in the process.**

I ran away from there as fast as I could. I could hear Naruto scream, "Oi teme what did you do?" and "Sakura-chan wait!" I didn't stop running. I just ran and ran.

Sasuke's Pov-

"Then I leave you with my heart." **I won't ever love anyone else other than you.**

"Would you mind if I broke your heart and gave it back in pieces?" **If you want to love me, then I'll hurt you in the process.**

I saw her ran away, crying.

"Oi teme what did you do? Sakura-chan wait!" I heard the dobe shout. My eyes focused on the retreating figure and somewhere deep inside...I just shattered. Then I remembered her last question, "Do you really hate everything about me?" I pondered on the unspoken answer that she will never get; will never hear; even in my own death, she'll never know.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_I hate everything about you. I hate how those things, that I hate, make me want to love you. _

* * *

**Yay the pretty gray line is back!! I hoped you enjoyed it. You can tell me if it sucked if you want. Sorry if there are grammer issues...**

**You want a cookie? Too bad it's mine! But I'll share?**


End file.
